The Elite Renegade (Earth-3765)
The Elite Renegade '''is a film that follows the mission of James Bond, the British MI6 agent, to thwart the crimes of Drasko Novak, an ex Serbian Army Commander turned terrorist. It is the first film in the James Bond Cinematic Universe, set in Earth-3765. Story In the year 2000, British ambassadors and Romanian officials have a formal dinner at the British embassy in Bucharest, Romania. While they are having their dinner, a man in black is outside. The man uses stealth to swiftly kill guards and also retrieves a key to get into the lowest floor of the building. It is there that he again kills guards, then plants a bomb in the building. He then escapes. While the officials have dinner, the bomb goes off and the embassy explodes. Everyone inside is killed and there is only rubble left in the burning remains of the embassy. The bomber watches on in an alley, from a distance away, with his binoculars. "Mission Accomplished." the bomber remarks. '''LONDON, MI6 HQ M stands above everyone on a metal balcony, 007 and everyone look up at him. "ATTENTION!" M yells, "You all have heard by now of the Bombing of the Romanian Embassy, ever since MI6 has been ontop of this case one hundred percent." A large screen behind him shows a man, "The bomber's name is Drasko Novak, a high ranking member of SPECTRE." M says, the picture zooms in on Novak's hand, showing a SPECTRE ring. "Thank you to the Q team for this information. From this moment on, I want all of you on this case, get us anything we can on this man." M says. James Bond, the agent who goes by 007, visits M in his office. He insists that he can kill Novak, confident in his training as he had been successful in clearing low level missions and it is time for his first 'serious' mission as a top agent. He also suggests that perhaps he is more spry than the more experienced Maxwell Smith, the agent known as 005. 006 had gone rogue and many of the top agents were retired. M turns down Bond's request and instead sends 005 on the mission. 005 is scheduled to board a flight to Bucharest the next day and is provided with weapons by Q, including a watch that can act as a concealed gun and a Walther PPK. BUCHAREST When he arrives in Bucharest, he visits the bombed embassy. The police have been searching the rubble and designated it a crime scene. He consults the police and informs them of his mission to Marcu Sala, an ex SRI agent. Sala tells 005 that the bomber was a man named Boris Albescu, who had acted suspiciously and been missing when the bombing occurred. 005 also calls M, telling him the details. 005 says that Albescu was really Drasko Novak, the Serbian terrorist who had bombed a British embassy in Hungary a year back. Sala arranges for the SRI to deliver documents to MI6 and provide them with any more information uncovered in the investigation. After checking into his hotel room, 005 is attacked by a man. Before he can draw his gun, the man begins to strangle him. 005 stabs him with a knife, but the man quickly overpowers him despite his injury. 005 is strangled to death and the man escapes through a window. LONDON, MI6 HQ Bond steps into a shooting range, he wears a gun belt with five guns. A loud buzzer sounds, Bond shoots five different targets with each of his five guns all hitting the bullseye. The buzzer sounds again, he looks at his watch, it reads thirty seconds. "Faster." Bond says to himself. He loads all the guns again and aims at the first target. Just as the Buzzer sounds, Ms.Moneypenny walks into the room, Bond looks over. "Now's not the time, Eve." Bond says as he's ready to shoot. "James, it's Max." Moneypenny says, "What about him?" Bond replies, They both walk out, as Bond sees 005's body being put inside a body bag. The room is filled with dread and melancholy, Moneypenny turns her head, Bond can't look away. The loss of 005 was mourned. When the time is right, Bond goes to M's office. "Well, now what?" Bond asks, "What are you talking about?" M replies, "What are we going to do about Novak? How do we go about this?" Bond says, "We wait. We wait until you're finished with your training." M says. "That's three months." Bond says, "Do you know how many people can die in three months?" "That's besides the point. There's no one nearly as qualified to do this mission, 007." M says. "Well, who the hell else is going to?! We need to stop him before something even worse happens." Bond says, "Let me do this." "No! You'd be in over your head. You're not ready, 007." M says, "End of discussion." "No, not end of discussion. All teh other agents are either retired, dead or gone ROGUE. Your old way of doing things obviously isn't working anymore. There's more things going around in the world more than MI6 can handle and your old ass can't get out of the same rut you've been in since 006 went!" Bond yells. He sits down in the chair, still very heated. M's sits at his desk in slight shock. "Okay." M says, he notifies the Q branch. "You have one week." M says. Bond walks to the Q Branch. Q gives him a brand new Walther PPK, which he practices with. At the Q Branch, various weaponry is being tested and engineered. One of the weapons is a projectile capable of blowing up brick walls. Q mentioned that it was a weapon being made for the Americans, joking that it was called "the ghetto blaster." After Bond notifies M, Moneypenny gives him information on his flight times and tells him that he must meet with a CIA agent, Felix Leiter, in a Romanian town bordering Serbia called Comlosu Mare. It is there that Bond will work with Leiter to pick up on where Novak may have gone to. COMLOSU MARE In Comlosu Mare, Bond arrives at a tavern. He orders a vodka martini, shaken not stirred (his favorite). He meets Leiter for the first time in person at the bar. Bond notices someone suspicious in the tavern, watching him and Leiter. The suspicious man is Asian and wears a suit, sunglasses, and a SPECTRE ring on his right middle finger. Bond recognizes it, but just as he is about to tell Leiter, they are shot at. People in the tavern panic and the bartender tries to notify the police but is shot and killed before he does so. Leiter draws a Beretta M9 and Bond draws his Walther PPK, as they duck and cover when they are shot at. In the midst of the chaos as the tavern is filled with bullet holes, people run out. Two other men, whom are dressed casually, assist the man in the suit. All three are SPECTRE members. One of the men disarms Leiter and fist fights him. Bond kills one of the men while continuing to fight the man in the suit in a gun fight. Leiter gets the other man in a chokehold and then knifes him. Bond manages to disarm the man in the suit, then shoot him in the leg, wounding him. Bond and Leiter interrogate the SPECTRE member, who says that Novak is in Serbia. He also says that SPECTRE runs a criminal underground in Belgrade. The SPECTRE member, a Chinese mercenary named Cai Shing, attempts to knife Bond after the interrogation. Bond shoots Cai Shing in the head, killing him. After this, Leiter decides to gather more intelligence on the Romanian-Serbian border while Bond travels to Belgrade via a stolen car. 'BELGRADE, SERBIA ' Cast * Henry Cavill as James Bond/007 * Thomas Kretschmann as Drasko Novak * Alicia Vikander as Sonja Radomir * Michael Caine as M * Jeremy Irons as Q * Kate Winslet as Miss Moneypenny * William Fichtner as Felix Leiter * Colin Firth as Maxwell Smith/005 Category:Created by Imperial Wyrm Category:Movies Category:Earth-3765 Category:James Bond Cinematic Universe